


Partners in Crime

by McEuropeskies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Explicit Sexual Content, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots getting high together, M/M, Marijuana, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McEuropeskies/pseuds/McEuropeskies
Summary: It's New Year's Eve at Watchpoint Gibraltar. Hanzo and Jesse get high and hijinks ensue. That's it -- that's the story.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! What better way to start things off than with some juicy McHan? I hope this year is full of happiness and health for all of you wonderful souls.

They were high before the clock struck ten. It had been their plan: to get stoned and then stay up partying until midnight with the rest of the crew. The idea to terrorize the Watchpointers with paper noise makers and confetti poppers they found buried in a supply closet had come later, after the high had truly set in. Jesse knew it had been a while since he had smoked, but he did not expect the high to hit him so hard so fast. He felt relaxed and dazed, responding a bit too late to everything that Hanzo asked him. Although, from what Jesse noticed, the hits from their shared joint hit Hanzo pretty quickly too; he was presently sprawled on Jesse’s bed like a starfish and smiling at the wall, seeming to find something very amusing. They were not exactly tiny men, so Jesse wondered where Hanzo had bought such a potent strain; he may or may not have been already planning to buy some more for him and Hanzo.

“Should we go now?” Hanzo asked, shifting his gaze to the confetti poppers. He grabbed Jesse’s shoulder and pulled himself up to sit close to the other man.

Jesse thought for a moment. He was awfully relaxed here with Hanzo, but getting up and simply being goofy did seem like a fun idea. “Yeah, let’s go,” Jesse finally said.

Hanzo looked at him and burst out into a fit of laughter. It warmed Jesse’s soul, even if he was the cause of the laughing. He loved seeing Hanzo so…carefree. The man deserved any ounce of calmness he was given.

“What?” Jesse asked with a smile.

“Oh, nothing,” Hanzo said, catching his breath. “It just took you five minutes to respond.”

“Oh. Ya think I’m funny, huh?”

Hanzo nodded slowly and stood up. Jesse watched as he stuffed his pockets full of the miniature poppers and followed suit after time caught up with him. Once they both retrieved their horribly annoying paper noisemakers, they were out the door and searching for any passerbys.

The first to cross their way was the Bastion unit that Torbjorn seemed to have adopted. Bastion watched with a tilted head as Jesse and Hanzo approached. “Steady now,” Jesse said, a confetti canon aimed ahead of him.

“Do not run from your fate,” Hanzo said, and the two unleashed the confetti at Bastion with gentle _pop_ s followed by blows from their noisemakers. Bastion did not react, and if they had eyes, Jesse assumed that they would be staring blankly. They let out a few high-pitched beeps and picked up the clumps of stringy confetti before continuing on their path down the hallway. Hanzo and Jesse watched them leave with slight frowns.

“Did we offend them?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo shrugged. “Perhaps we should be more precise when it comes to choosing our victims.”

“No Torbjorn,” Jesse said. “Or Morrison.”

“Although it is tempting,” Hanzo hummed.

The next to cross their path were Baptiste and Genji on their way to the party in the rec room. After a shared nod, Jesse and Hanzo approached the two and stood in front of them, another pair of confetti canons aimed. Genji took one look at them and bent over in a fit of loud laughter. “Oh my _god,_ you two look so high! What are you _doing_?”

“We are composed,” Hanzo retorted, letting the confetti fly at the two men.

Baptiste smiled and placed some of the clumped confetti on top of his head like a hat. Jesse saw that Hanzo found the action incredibly hilarious, for he snorted loud in an effort to hold back chuckles. If somebody had told Jesse last year that he would witness Hanzo _snorting_ he would tell them that they were crazier than a chicken running with its head cut off. The scene made Jesse feel compelled to latch onto Hanzo and protect that smile.

“It’s your eyes,” Baptiste said before turning to Genji. “Do they need babysitting?”

“I am no baby; I have tattoos,” Hanzo said with a scoff. Jesse was not sure what it meant, but it made sense to Hanzo, so he simply nodded along.

“They should be fine,” Genji said. “You two will stay out of trouble, right?”

When Jesse winked and Hanzo remained silent, Genji seemed a little less sure. “Okay,” he continued, “Just come to the party eventually and check in maybe. There’s leftover Toshikoshi Soba in the fridge if you get hungry. And have fun.”

“But not too much fun!” Baptiste added as the two of them walked away.

Jesse watched Genji elbow Baptiste’s arm with an “ew, gross” before the two rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. He turned to Hanzo who was staring at the ground, a half-smile planted on his face. Jesse wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulders and squeezed him closer. “Ya okay? Don’t go dyin’ on me yet.”

“Toshikoshi Soba,” Hanzo said back.

“ _Toshikoshi_ ,” Jesse repeated. “That’s fun to say.”

“ _Toshikoshi_ ,” Hanzo repeated.

“Toshikoshi!”

“Toshikoshi!!!”

“Hey!” Jesse and Hanzo turned to face Jack Morrison standing behind them with his arms crossed. “Will you two keep it down?”

Jesse watched as Hanzo slowly and calmly approached the former commander before taking a confetti canon from his pocket and popping it above Jack’s head. Hanzo watched the confetti intently as it rained down on Jack before laughing and running back over to Jesse. He grabbed Jesse’s hand and pulled him away down the hallway, leading them to the kitchen. They left Jack, who was standing still with a scrunched face looking very confused, behind them and rounded the corner to the kitchen. As Jesse followed Hanzo, he wondered when Hanzo was last comfortable enough to be so… _goofy_. Was he this way as a child and his life forced him to bury the fun lovingness deep down inside of himself? Or was this simply how Hanzo was when he was very stoned?

“You are quieter than I’ve ever seen you,” Hanzo suddenly said.

Jesse hummed and found himself leaning against one of the kitchen countertops. “Thinkin’,” he replied.

Hanzo walked over to the fridge and retrieved the container of leftover Toshikoshi Soba from lunch. He scooped some into two bowls and put them in the microwave to reheat. “What are you thinking so deeply about?”

“You,” Jesse said, this time without a moment’s hesitation.

“Oh?”

Jesse nodded. “I love seein’ you so happy.”

Hanzo smiled at him, and Jesse’s heart melted. He watched Hanzo grab their bowls, two spoons, and pairs of chopsticks before walking back over to him. Hanzo set the bowls and utensils on the counter, save for one spoon which he used to scoop up some broth and slowly hold it up to Jesse’s mouth. “Open,” he said, and Jesse slurped down the liquid in one quick motion.

“Yum,” Jesse said. The two of them then dug into their bowls of noodles and slurped down the broth when the noodles were gone. The small meal cured Jesse of the bout of hunger he had not realized he’d developed until he smelled the savory aroma drifting from wisps of smoke.

Hanzo set his empty bowl beside Jesse’s and stared down at them. “I am happy when I’m with you,” Hanzo said.

“That so?”

“It is. You are like a partner in crime.” Hanzo brushed some of Jesse’s hair aside before quickly pulling his hand back, seeming like he just realized what he’d done. “I am normally not somebody allowed to have fun,” he added. “It is not…me. It is not supposed to be me – never was. Being with you gives me more confidence, though. Confidence to be someone new.”

Jesse studied Hanzo whose gaze was now downcast. “Well,” Jesse started, “you came to the right man. Ol’ Jesse here will show you a fun time. Promise. What do you want to do next?”

“Fireworks,” Hanzo said immediately.

“Yeah?”

“I want to watch them.”

Jesse nodded. “Okay. Let’s go watch ‘em.”

“We need blankets,” Hanzo said. “The couches in the rec room have some.”

“Alright. We’ll raid the rec room.”

With a new plan established, the two of them made their way to the rec room. Most of the other agents were already there, drinking champagne, taking shots, and letting loose. Some agents were fighting over the remote, trying to decide which New Year’s Eve broadcast they should watch. Other veteran agents were sitting at a table playing some sort of card game. Nobody except for Genji and Baptiste seemed to notice when the two of them entered. As Hanzo went around the room collecting blankets, Jesse watched Genji and Baptiste try to muffle their laughter, occasionally whispering to one another.

“What are you two up to now?” Genji finally asked.

“Nothing,” Hanzo replied and handed Jesse half of the pile of blankets he had gathered. “We should head out before we miss them.”

After shooting Genji a quick wink, Jesse followed Hanzo out of the rec room. The two lugged their armfuls of blankets through the halls and out to the Watchpoint grounds. The night was warm enough – the only occasional chills came from the wind blowing from the waters below them. Jesse’s thick flannel was enough to keep him comfortable, and they certainly had more than enough blankets.

With about a half hour until the new year, they decided to climb a nearby hill that would give them a perfect view of the city below them. The fireworks would be some distance away, but from this height they would see them clearly. Hanzo picked a spot where the braches of the trees did not obscure the sky, and he laid the largest blanket down on top of the grass. The two of them then worked together to create a perfectly comfortable nest of blankets, and when they finally sat down, they heard the faint sound of people shouting below them, counting down from twenty to the start of 2078.

Jesse suddenly found himself wondering if he should kiss Hanzo when the clock stuck midnight. They had not exactly talked about anything of the sort, but Jesse did not want Hanzo to feel like he was not interested. He cared so much about Hanzo, and he knew how strongly others’ actions – or lack thereof – could impact the other man. Jesse looked at Hanzo and found that he was already eyeing Jesse’s lips.

The first firework flew until the sky with a loud screech and loud cheers of “Feliz Año!” could be heard below them. In that moment, Hanzo and Jesse simultaneously leaned closer to one another.As the firework burst into streams of light and color, Jesse found himself utterly captivated by the man in front of him. More fireworks were soon to follow, all of them of various different shapes, sizes, and colors. Hanzo raised one of his hands to Jesse’s jaw, running his fingers through the scruffy hairs of his beard. Then Hanzo pulled him closer and their lips finally met.

The kiss was slower and deeper than Jesse had expected it to be. He was not sure how long it actually lasted, but it felt like a perfect eternity. Their tongues mingled, and their hands pulled each other closer. Jesse felt nothing but bliss.

When they finally parted, the firework display was still ongoing. Jesse traced his thumb over Hanzo’s wet lips and pulled him over to lay down next to him. Cuddling up next to one another, the two of them watched the remaining fireworks in awe. It was loud, yet peaceful; otherworldly, yet so very real.

Eventually, the last firework faded from the sky and the cheering slightly died down. Jesse and Hanzo laid in silence for some minutes watching the remaining wisps of smoke disappear higher into the atmosphere. Jesse felt Hanzo shift under the blankets and lean closer to his ear. “Jesse?” he whispered.

“Yeah?”

“I’m horny.”

Jesse’s breath caught in his throat, and he let out a cough. “I…uh…You are?” he asked after regaining some composure.

Hanzo nodded beside him. “Jesse?”

“…Yeah?”

“Will you kiss me again?”

Jesse wanted to. He wanted to _so badly_ , but first he had to make sure that Hanzo was in his right mind. He just wouldn’t feel right otherwise. “Ya sure? You’re high as a kite, baby.”

Hanzo waved his hand dismissively. “I have passed my peak. I am still calm, but I am myself. And you?”

“Yeah, me too,” Jesse replied. “Just makin’ sure ya won’t regret anything.”

Hanzo cupped Jesse’s face in his hands. “I would not regret this. I want you. I want to be with you.”

Barely above a whisper, Jesse said, “I want you too.” Then Hanzo scooted in for another mind-boggling kiss. As they laid on the blankets, Hanzo pressed his chest to Jesse’s, and Jesse felt Hanzo’s heart beating hard and fast. Things started to heat up when Hanzo brushed his teeth over Jesse’s bottom lip; Jesse took it as a sign to deepen the kiss once more. He cradled the back of Hanzo’s head, and when Hanzo parted his lips Jesse caressed him with his tongue.

Jesse rolled his hips against Hanzo before he could stop himself, and Hanzo suddenly pulled away. “Sorr-” Jesse was cut off by Hanzo placing a finger to his lips. Then the other man was sitting backwards on Jesse’s chest, the meat of his ass resting against Jesse’s pecs. Hanzo toyed with the button of Jesse’s jeans, but he did not make any other moves just yet.

“Is this okay?” Hanzo asked.

Jesse knew that when Hanzo wanted something, by god he was going to get it. He was far from complaining about Hanzo’s current desire. “Yeah,” Jesse breathed. “Yeah, this is okay.”

Then Hanzo was unbuttoning Jesse’s jeans and fishing his erection from his boxer shorts. Jesse did not have a great view of the scene, but the moment he felt the beautiful pressure of Hanzo’s lips against his cock, he let out a pleasured sigh. It wasn’t long before Hanzo picked up the pace; Jesse heard him slurping and watched the bob of his head like he was in a trance.

When Jesse finally came to his senses, he realized that Hanzo was not taunting him with his ass for nothing. He carefully pulled down Hanzo’s pants and underwear, Hanzo helping him along by shifting to allow Jesse to pull the clothing completely off. Hanzo then hummed around Jesse’s cock and pushed his ass closer to the other man’s face.

Jesse took the hint and gripped Hanzo’s ass, spreading the man’s cheeks before prodding his tongue against Hanzo’s hole. Jesse pushed his tongue inside and got to work, tongue-fucking the man as deeply as he could manage. Hanzo hummed around Jesse’s cock again, making Jesse moan.

After Hanzo’s entrance was thoroughly coated with saliva, Jesse pulled away with gentle kisses to Hanzo’s thighs. “Still okay?” he asked and felt Hanzo nod.

Jesse then coated his index and middle fingers with spit and very slowly inserted them inside of Hanzo. Jesse felt Hanzo grip his thighs while Jesse inserted the full length of his digits, carefully searching for the small gland the would make Hanzo arch his back in pleasure.

Jesse soon found the rough surface of Hanzo’s prostate and began rubbing the gland in small circles. Hanzo pulled off of Jesse’s cock with a gasp and pushed his ass against Jesse’s fingers. Jesse smiled and put a bit more pressure on his prostate, alternating between stroking and rubbing in circles.

Hanzo continued his blowjob much more shakily, but when Jesse reached around and took hold of his cock, Hanzo could do nothing more than moan. Jesse watched a steady stream of cum leak from Hanzo’s dick, and he used his hand to grip Hanzo’s shaft and work more cum up and out of Hanzo while he continued milking his prostate.

Hanzo resorted to simply laying his head on Jesse’s groin, progressively becoming a drooling, moaning mess while Jesse continued working him with his fingers. Before long, Hanzo was spurting ropes of cum over Jesse’s shirt, arching his back as a powerful orgasm overtook his body. Hanzo’s thighs were quivering and he occasionally lapped sloppily at Jesse’s cock, seemingly like he was trying to find enough willpower to finish the blowjob.

Jesse soon found himself unable to stand Hanzo’s slow pace. He left Hanzo’s cock alone and reached down to jack himself off. His own orgasm soon shot through his body, and Jesse came with a loud groan.

Jesse finally slowed his fingers inside of Hanzo and slowly pulled them out. Hanzo was limp and spent on top of Jesse, breathing heavily. Jesse caught his breath and then repositioned Hanzo, helping the man sit up carefully. It was then that Jesse realized that he came all over Hanzo’s face.

Immediately Jesse pulled his shirt off and used it to wipe Hanzo’s face clean. “I’m so sorry,” Jesse said.

Hanzo smiled and shook his head. “If it were anyone else who had done that, I would have already tossed them from this cliff,” he said, his voice raspy and tired.

Jesse tossed his flannel aside with a chuckle. “Guess that shirt’s done for.”

Hanzo chuckled and laid down amongst their mounds of blankets and motioned for Jesse to lay down beside him. Jesse rested his head on Hanzo’s chest, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, and Hanzo cradled him close. Jesse soon fell asleep to the faint sounds of people partying in the city below mingled with Hanzo’s soft snores.

* * *

Jesse woke the next morning as the sun was rising. His back and neck needed cracked – _bad_ – but other than that, Jesse felt amazing. He carefully sat up and stretched with a loud yawn. Hanzo watched him intently, and Jesse wondered how long he had been awake. “Good morning,” Jesse said with a wink.

“Good morning,” Hanzo said and reached across the blanket to grab and slide on his discarded pants. “Sleep well?”

Jesse shrugged. “Back’s a bit sore, but it was comfy enough.”

Hanzo nodded and then was silent for a moment. Jesse gave him time to gather his thoughts. “Do you regret anything?”

Jesse smiled. “Darlin’, you ain’t gotta worry about that. I don’t regret a thing.”

Hanzo returned Jesse’s smile and hummed. He then turned back to the sunrise. “We call this _hatsuhinode_ – the first sunrise. It is supposed to bring good luck.”

Jesse took in his words and thought them over. A new year. A chance to start fresh and keep working on himself, an opportunity to build his relationships and find out where the wind would guide him next. Waking up next to the man who made him the happiest had Jesse feeling hopeful, excited even. “Well,” Jesse finally said, pulling Hanzo close for a quick forehead kiss, “From the way it’s been goin’ so far, I already got a feeling that this is gonna be great year.”

**Author's Note:**

> And hey I made a twitter [@McEuropeskies](https://twitter.com/McEuropeskies)  
> Come say hi if ya want :)


End file.
